pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginkus' Gift
'''Ginkus' Gift' is a Paper Computer Game by BronzeCo, which is an installment of his continuing series of adventures about Xaq and friends. The game, set after a recent time/space disruption of the universe (which ocurred in previous installments of BronzeCo's series), takes place in a classical fantasy setting. many of the characters Xaq has come to know well will be there, but in slightly different form. Story and Situation Xaq has just emerged from the world-shifting events of The Fabric of Reality; As the universe rips itself apart and tries to patch itself messily together, Xaq's been sucked between scraps of various dimensions, all patched together. Finally escaping the self-consuming universe, Xaq finds himself rudely deposited in a strange and beautiful fantasy world. There, he notices that he's much more muscular than his normal self (And in shining armor, to boot)! The Character Xaq has just been thrown into a strange world which is not his own, but has shadows of everything he knows. Armed with the formidable body of his otherworldly counterpart, he embarks on a noble quest to restore his world and save the depowered diety (?), Ginkus! Allies Zoovac, Xaq's clown on a stick mentor, is trying to fit into the populace with his brilliant disguise techniques (A beard, and a hat). In this world, he's something of a hermit wizard. Scooby, Xaq's dog. What he's doing here is unknown. Monkey-like Thing: The product of an entire ecosystem which arose from Scooby's urine. He seems to worship Scooby as a god, and as such is happy to come with the party. Sentinel: Once a monstrous stone guardian, blocking the way, this guy later becomes an ally when Xaq shows him the world outside of his hallway. Villains The Company exists in some form in this strange world, although it is unknown whether they maintain their memories from Xaq's world. The Fat Guy blocks the path as usual, this time in medieval armor to fit the occation. Additionally, his dead mother makes an appearance in ghostly form! Ending Making his way to the top of the Great Pyramid, Xaq takes the rod to Ginkus' powerstaff, combining it with the sphere he already had-- seizing Ginkus' power. He raised his staff to the sky atop the pyramid, just as Ginkus himself did 3000 years ago, raising his staff over his head atop his capital building (Which occured in 'The Last of the Zorelta'). With the power, Xaq soars at high speed across the desert, seeing the Sentinel tromping along after him. On the horizon, he sees a dark army forming, and angles toward it. To Be Continued.... (As Yet, the sequel to Ginkus' Gift has not been produced. The next game in the series, The Nazi Machine, is an interruption to the story arc, involving Xaq being sucked into yet another reality (or possibly Earth in the past). The Game A colorful, animated fantasy adventure, with lots of interesting characters and clever puzzles. This game updated the dimensional travel rules of the PCG universe. Gallery Locations Village.png|The village. Outside Bar.png|Outside the bar. Bar.png|Bar interior Farmer's Farm.png|The Farmer's farm. Zoovac's Hut Exterior.png|Zoovac's Hut exterior. Zoovac's Hut Interior.png|Zoovac's Hut interior Stone Guardian screen.jpg|Xaq is confronted by the Stone Guardian. Great Pyramid.jpg|The Great Pyramid. Ginkus' Gift stream.png|A stream in the Great Pyramid. Ginkus' Gift battle.png|Battle scene Ginkus' Gift scooby othello.png|Scooby and a sheep, playing Othello. Ginkus' Gift hall.png Ginkus' Gift library.png|Library Ginkus' Gift fat guy.png|The Fat Guy. Door.png|Door, unguarded Ginkus' GIft clock.png|Clock Battle 2.png|A battle Battle 3.png|A battle Ginkus' Gift skeleton.png|Skeleton Characters Superbard.jpg|Superbard Warrior Xaq.jpg|Xaq Wizard Zoovac.jpg|Zoovac. Games Back to Games Category:Series 2 Category:PCGs